LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 Finale/Transcript
(Shade is seen sitting on a table thinking as Yang sits beside him) Yang: Any ideas? Shade: No. This is something I've never seen happen before. Yang: Well we've gotta do something before he starts talking to other people. Shade: I know I know. Yang: We just gotta figure out how he links to others. Maybe then we can cut him off from talking to other people. Shade: Easier said than done to be honest. Yang: Well where do we start? Shade: We gotta ask around for help. Yang: Right. Shade: There's gotta be something that can sever his connection somewhere around here right? Yang: Yeah I don't know about that. This is just a house we're staying in till we finish what we're doing here in Minstel. Shade: Oh yeah this whole thing about "maiden's" and "relics" you need. Yang: How did- Oh right. You got my memories. Shade: Yeah. Tim: So do I. Shade: Oh for god's sake he's back.... Tim: What? You don't wanna talk to me guys? Yang: No! Go away! Tim: Aww but there's so many things I wanna say. Oh by the way: When I looked into your memories, I saw your partner. Blake Belladonna right? Yang: What? Tim: Man. Really cute for a cat girl. But she leaves you after you get your arm cut off? What a bitch. Am I right? Yang: *Eyes turn red* YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! (Hearing the yelling Jaune comes in) Jaune: Yang what are you yelling at? Tim: Hold on I haven't read up on this guy yet. Shade: Goddamn it Tim. Tim: Stop calling me that Shade. Shade: No. Tim: Damn you. Jaune: Um... Riiiiight… I'll just uh... Leave you two alone. *Runs off* Tim: Man.... That guy is a total loser! And that Pyrrha chick had a thing for him? Yang: Don't. You dare. Talk about Pyrrha. Tim: What? Not my fault she died. Yang: I SAID SHUT UP!!! (Yang slams the table so hard is breaks) Tim: Ooooooh now I got her! Shade: Damn it Tim! You're taking this all too far! Tim: Oh I'm just getting started. Just wait until my voice infects everyone in this house, and then maybe I'll take the fun to the rest of the city as well! Oh that would be a show for the ages! Shade: Unless we stop you. Tim: Stop me? How do you expect to stop me, you can't even touch me! Yang: Just wait until you show your face kid! Tim: Like I plan on doing that anytime soon. At least in my current situation. Shade: You know we'll get rid of you eventually! Tim: Oh I'll be gone sure, but by the time you do that, I'll have already driven you and your friends insane with the sound of my voice. Yang: I have to get this freak out of my head! Shade: You have an idea?? Tim: She doesn't. Shade: Damn it... Yang: Well we gotta think of something. And if not, this kid's just gonna become a real nuisance. Shade: You're telling me. Tim: Well that's mean. Shade: It was our intention! Tim: Jerks. Yang: Well let's just hurry up and think of something. I don't know how much longer I can listen to his voice for. Tim: I already told you, you can't get rid of me. Shade: We can still try. Tim: Look, I can sense a lot of life in this house. Can you just get me some more people to link up with? Yang: No! Tim: Awww come on, please? Yang: *Covers her ears* LEAVE ME ALONE!! *Gets up and starts to run* Shade: Hey wait for me! (Yang runs out of the room with Shade chasing after her before Yang runs into Weiss) Tim: And that makes number three Shade. Shade: Oh no. Weiss: Yang why are you running and screaming? Tim: Oh no reason. Weiss: ??? *Looks around* Who said that? Shade: He spread! Tim: Sure did! And that's more information for me! Weiss: Okay who is talking right now? Tim: I am Ice Queen. Weiss: Wha- Hey! Who ever you are, do not call me that! Tim: You're right. Your sister ice the true Ice Queen. Weiss: Wha-What?? Shade: Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Tim: I know more than you Shade. Shade: Doubt it. Tim: Mhm. Weiss: Yang what is going on!? Yang: Shade somehow got himself an imaginary friend that turns out to be real! Now he's in our heads and won't leave us alone! Weiss: Well how do we stop him?! Yang: That's the problem. We don't know how. Shade: He just popped into my head last night and hasn't stopped since. Weiss: And you didn't think to tell us this before?! Shade: She's the one who thought I was talking to myself! Tim: That's kinda sad to be honest. Weiss: Yang we have to go talk to Ozpin about this! Tim: Ooooh I get to meet the teacher who hid all those things form you kiddies!? Oh its gonna be so exciting! Yang: No we can't! Weiss: Yang- Yang: Hey this has nothing to do with my feeling toward Ozpin! It he gets in Ozpin's head who knows WHAT he'll discover! Tim: What's wrong with that? Afraid I'll conquer the world or something? Shade: It's definitely up there as a reason. Tim: Oh please, I have no reason to take your world. It's full of monsters and stuff, who would want that? Shade: Uhhh yeah I...I don't know that feeling. Tim: You see? Exactly my point! Man, for the first time I didn't think we'd have an honest conversation Shade! Shade: We're still going to get rid of you. Tim: Aww I knew you'd say that. Weiss: Well if we can't go to Ozpin, then who!? Yang: I don't know! I'm trying to think! Weiss: Well you better think of something quick before- (Suddenly Weiss feels someone tap her shoulder. She looks behind her and sees Nora) Nora: Hey we having a secret meeting? Tim: Ding ding ding ding we have a fourth winner! Shade: Oh my god.... Nora: AH!! Who said that?! Tim: Okay, NOW we're getting somewhere with this link! Shade: Tim, how are you doing this?! Tim: Trade secret kid. Nora: Is that a voice in my head or something? Tim: Oh you know it kid. Shade: Don't ask. We're trying to figure out a way to get rid of him. Yang: But how does he keep linking to us?! This is insane! Shade: Wait.... (Shade remembers how Yang running into Weiss caused Tim to speak to her while Nora touching Weiss's shoulder caused her to hear him as well. He then gasps in realization) Shade: I got it! Yang: What's it? Nora: You know Ren was always worried I'd end up getting a voice in my head. Thought I would need a straight jacket, not that he'd EVER do something like that to me but- Shade: HEY! Pay attention! I know how he's doing this! Weiss: How!? Shade: By touching us! Yang touched me, then she touched you, and ginger touched you! Tim: FUCK you figured it out! Yang: WHOA!! Shade: Yo yo language Tim! Nora: Since when did imaginary friends speak such horrible language? Tim: I'M NOT IMAGINARY!!! Weiss: Ooooh he doesn't like that does he? Tim: SHUT UP!! (Weiss then smacks herself in the face) Weiss: OW!! Tim: Yeah! Did that feel imaginary?! Shade: The hell?! Tim: Sorry, I just had to let off some steam was all. Weiss: D-Did he just do that?! Yang: I think so! Tim: Yeah, not so small now huh? Nora: Whoa he can do that?! Cool! Weiss: NO! NOT COOL HE- Nora: Hey, voice in my head! Make me do a handstand! Tim: Um... What? Nora: Come on do it! Shade: Why do you want to do a handstand? Can't you do it yourself? Also your wearing a skirt. Nora: Well still, he's the coolest imaginary friend I've seen so far! Tim:...... Nora: What, did I break him? Tim: Say that again say it to my face. Nora: I would, but you don't have a face. Tim: G-Y-Wh- WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!? AND ALL I SEE IN HER HEAD IS GUMDROPS, ICE CREAM AND PANCAKES!! Nora: *Gasp* Where!? Shade: I feel sorry for Tim now. Tim: Okay these images have been burned into my brain! I will never forget that awful experience! Yang: Tell us about it. Shade: Soooo, how are we gonna stop him? I mean he can clearly control bodies so this needs to be top priority! Weiss: There's gotta be someone who knows how to fix this. Shade: *gasp* Wait! Do you still have that portal device? Yang: Yeah why? Shade: We gotta call The Defenders! Maybe they can fix this! Tim: NO!! (The group is then slammed into the ground and are unable to get up) Yang: Ow! Shade: I....I can't move! Nora: Neither can I! Tim: You are NOT calling anyone! You are gonna stay here and help me spread! THAT'S IT!! Shade: You jerk! Weiss: You're insane! Tim: I'm not insane. I just seek knowledge is all. (The group is silent as Tim is heard sighing) Tim: I'm sorry that was mean. (The group then stands back up) Shade: You jerk! Weiss: How did you do that?! Tim: I'm tapped into your brains. I can control your movements with ease from here. Yang: Well that's dark. Shade: Tim you're taking this too far! What can you even do with this intel anyway?! Tim: So I can find out weaknesses in the people around me. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales